1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to painting tools and, more particularly, to a paint edger having an improved barrier edge with replaceable absorbent tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been customary, when painting interior and exterior surfaces, such as walls and ceilings, to apply the major portion of the surface covering using a paint roller. Whether or not a roller is used on the major parts of the wall surface, it is almost always desirable to carry out the edging process as precisely and quickly as possible in order to impart a high quality appearance to the finished room, wall panel or the like. As those familiar with painting are aware, the process or edging or “blocking out” an area such as an interior room, to be painted, often requires much more care and effort than painting the larger areas of the room. “Blocking out” consists of forming a band of paint around all the outer margins of a room, such as where a wall meets a ceiling, where a wall or ceiling meets trim, such as door and window trim, wainscoting or the like. The trim edge of this band of paint must be precisely formed. As used herein, “trim edge” means a hard edge, the one side of which is a full layer of paint, with none on the other side. A “feather edge” occurs on the opposite side of the band of paint; as used here, “feather edge” means a blended marginal area at which the contrast between painted and unpainted areas is slight and the separation between painted and unpainted areas is an irregular and feather-like locus rather than a straight, distinct line. If the hard or trim edge portion to be painted is at the junction of adjacent walls, or a wall and a ceiling, a wavy or meandering edge will create a low quality appearance. If the area to be painted includes an edge or margin bounded by wood or other trim, a poorly applied edge will result in spattering or coating the trim with paint, or leaving unsightly gaps between the trim and paint.
As is well known in the art, a various specialty apparatus for painting and controlling the application of paint to edges, corners, or like margins of painted surfaces are known. However, such devices have drawbacks that tend to fall into three major categories. First are fixed edger devices that are generally hand held to demarcate between surfaces to be painted and those that are not. Most ‘edgers’ are simple blocking devices having little technology to provide for a clean, efficient ‘edge’ during painting. Second are disposable coverings that are adhered by adhesives or the likes, and are dispensed in the form of tapes, paper rolls, or, in the case of windows, liquid appliable films that can be peeled or removed after use. Such devices are, at the very least, time consuming, difficult to use, and expensive. Third are more recent category of products that attempt to incorporate a painting application device in combination with a guide or edging means to apply paint in a manner such that it only flows onto the surfaces that it is intended, attempting to eliminate the need for edgers altogether. However, such devices in practice generally fail to provide a painted edge along a very exact locus so as to provide a high quality appearance in the finish painted surface. Further, such devices can rarely accommodate the preferred application tool, the hair bristled paint brush, but instead use pads, sponges, or other planar paint applicators.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,710, issued in the name of Tollaseep, discloses a paint edger having a paint pad with an application end on a handle and a spacer that slides from a retracted to an extended position so that it controls the approach of a paint pad to a surface perpendicular to that being painted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,225, issued in the name of Sorenson, discloses a number of forms of painting trays and accessories. These include a paint tray having an upper or intermediate foam pad across the top thereof to prevent spillage. The paint will only flow through the foam at a very slow speed. One embodiment is disclosed wherein the paint tray includes a cover and has a plurality of variable porosity pads. Another unit includes a round tray, a round pad, and a round applicator unit. Several painting accessories are described, including a painting pad having a plurality of wells therein as well as being made from a porous, sponge-like material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,203, issued in the name of LaBelle, discloses a paint edger for the application of paint. This improved invention is to provide the user with an easy improved method of edging paint on walls or surfaces usually adjacent to ceilings or other walls or surfaces, with the important provision of being able to paint into the corner of another wall and ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,219, issued in the name of Anderson, discloses a window scraper guide having a base with a first straight edge disposed between an upper surface and an opposing lower surface. A pair of sides extend perpendicularly rearward a first predetermined distance from the first straight edge. The distance between the upper surface and opposing lower surface is a second predetermined distance. A side shield extends upwardly from one side of the pair of sides, and the side shield has a second straight edge aligned with the first straight edge. A handle portion extends at a predetermined angle from the lower surface of the base.
And, U.S. Publication 2005/0118345, published in the name of Burghoffer, describes a paint edger and a method of applying a surface coating to one or both of two intersecting surfaces without applying paint to the corresponding surface are disclosed. The applicator pads may be separated so that each may be used simultaneously and independently of the other to apply a different color paint at the same time to each of two intersecting surface. One or more applicator pads coact with a separator guide blade to enable applying different surface coatings to intersecting surfaces.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of providing a reusable device used in conjunction with painting that provides a clean, improved and efficient paint ‘edge’.